


More Than We Are

by SakuraShortStack



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraShortStack/pseuds/SakuraShortStack
Summary: "Can I request fem reader having feelings for her bff Momoi, but she's hesitating because it's her first time feeling that way towards the same gender and it confuses her whether it's only admiration, lust, or she's in love with her. Slight nsfw with a happy ending please? Thanks :)"





	More Than We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request a story at https://sakurashortstack.tumblr.com/ or here in the comments.

You could already hear the sound of sneakers on wood floors and the rhythmic dribbling of basketballs echoing in the gymnasium. You adjusted the large box you were holding in your arms, heaving open the gym door with a huff.

“____-chan! Over here, over here!” The familiar voice rang out toward you, light and airy just like the person it belonged to. Momoi Satsuki, manager to the Too Academy Basketball team was currently jumping up and down like a lunatic while waving at you, much to the chagrin of the team. Your cheeks flushed as her chest heaved with each jump and you swallowed harshly. Once again that strange feeling you had been having on and off for a few years had reared its head; far stronger than normal as of late. You and Momoi had been best friends since childhood, both growing up alongside Daiki. Yet, over the years, you found yourself feeling different around Momoi. You still looked to Aomine like a surrogate brother, but the usual best friend feelings you had for Momoi were changing. You just couldn’t figure out how or why. What did these new feeling mean?

“Calm down Princess Peach. Your new uniforms are here. So, calm yourself before you give yourself two black eyes.” You tease lightly, while poking her puffed out cheeks that were stained a beautiful red. Aomine strolls up lazily behind you, wiping his brow with his shirt and giving you his usual smirk before ruffling your hair.

“Dai-chan, ____-chan is being so mean to me!” Her melodramatic wails end the moment you roll your eyes and shove the opened box in front of her, new uniforms being the perfect distraction.

“Tsk. I am not getting in between your lover’s quarrel.” He drawled while making first dibs for the jersey he wanted. ‘Ace Privileges’ he called it, but all that ran through your mind was ‘Lovers quarrel’ on repeat. Your eyes shot up at Momoi, the way her smile lit up the room, how her eyes shined with mirth and her hair cascaded around- Holy shit. You were crushing on Momoi. Your brain all at once seemed to short-circuit.

“HELLO! Earth to ____-chan!” You blinked a few times as Momoi’s hand stilled in front of you, seemingly trying to get your attention. She tilted her heads, eyes studying you with curiosity. You coughed softly and tried to ignore the perspiration that started to bead across your skin.

“Ah, sorry, sorry. Lost in thought today. What were you saying?” You attempted your best save and it appeared to work well enough as Momoi began smiling again before showing you the Manager and Assistant Manager jackets.

“I said we will have matching jackets! Aren’t they cute! Plus, I got a new clipboard to match.” You nodded and smiled while she babbled on and you hung on to every word, enjoying the smile it brought to her face. Basketball was truly her element, more so than any of the players. You couldn’t deny the sport didn’t mean a lot to you either. It was the core foundation of your childhood and the common ground for many of your relationships. “So, did you want to grab something to eat? Ahomine is being a butthead and going home to read his magazines.” She added an eyebrow wiggle to emphasize Aomine’s love for gravure magazines, earning a laugh from you.

“Well I can’t blame him- Er I mean you know…if I was a guy.” You covered up pathetically, hoping to all the gods that the floor would somehow eat you alive.

“You’re so funny ____-chan. Come on! I am craving Maji Burger.” You nodded with a grin, thankful that Momoi tended to brush off most things people said and not look too deeply into matters. You were grateful Akashi no longer attended school with you. Hiding anything from that man was impossible. Only an hour later and you were both sitting comfortably, chewing on the few remaining fries and sipping on your milkshakes while trying to pretend that you hadn’t come to the life shattering conclusion that you were indeed falling for your best friend. You weren’t completely sure if it was love, but it sure as hell was more than friendship.

“____.” Your brow scrunched up and you looked over to Momoi, unused to the drop-in honorific. She was stirring the straw in her milkshake absentmindedly, with a contemplative look on her face.

“What is it Suki?” You turn to her, worried that something was wrong. Seeing Momoi without a smile just looked wrong. No one so cheerful and happy should ever look so confused and down-trodden.

“Are…are you somehow mad at me? Did I do something wrong?” Her voice cracked and your eyes widened in horror when the first tear fell down her cheek.

“WHAT!? N-No! You have never upset me. Where is this coming from Suki-chan? Did Ahomine joke about something because you know he is always teasing-“

“No. It wasn’t Daiki.” She laughed softly, but it lacked its usual gusto. “You just seem on edge around me all the time. Like you are forcing yourself to be around me.”

“Suki I promise you I am not.” Your voice fades at the end, teeth biting your lip in restraint. You could feel her eyes on you, not budging from your form.

“See! There it is! You keep hiding something from me. I don’t want to lose you as my friend, just tell me!” She fully turned to you, eyes bright with tears that threatened to spill.

“But if I tell you, you won’t want to be my friend!” You shout, louder than you mean too. Your chest shudders and suddenly the unsettling feeling of dread climbs up your throat and spills from your eyes. Your body instinctively moves away from her but her hand latches on to your thigh quickly.

“____, that isn’t for you decide. Don’t I deserve to decide that for myself after you tell me whatever it is that is bothering you?” Her vivid pink irises meet yours, silently begging you to let her in. You nod as a few tears betray you and fall onto her hand that leaves your thigh to grasp your own hand. Even in a moment where she fears you are mad at her, she still gives you comfort and support in a way only Momoi is capable of.

“I…I…” You choked on your words, so terrified to voice your confusing feelings. Voicing them out loud suddenly makes it all too real, but you know it’s a leap you must take. She squeezes your hand, urging you on while giving a heartfelt smile that damn near wrecks you.

“Go on. I promise, whatever it is it will be okay.” You laugh at bit at her usual optimism.

“Satsuki…what if…what if I like you more than a friend?” Your tears finally fall in a downpour, clouding your vision. You wait for a response, for anything, but the silence feels like a knife in the heart. You move to pull away but find yourself pulled swiftly into a hug before the softest lips you had ever felt cautiously pressed against your own. You blinked away the last tears before closing your eyes and tentatively returned the kiss. It wasn’t intense or passionate, but soft, loving and shy. She was equally nervous and in that moment, you no longer felt like you were drowning in a sea of doubt and second guessing. You both broke away, taking deep breaths to rid the last of the maddening lump that invaded your throat.

“What…what if I said I also like you more than a friend?” She smiled with her cherry colored cheeks and tear stains that most likely matched your own.

“But, I thought you loved Tetsu-kun?” You asked breathlessly while lacing your fingers with her, both trying to make sense of this new revelation. She choked out a humored laugh and brushed her hair behind her ear before scooting closer to you.

“At one point I honestly thought I did. But then I realized I love Tetsu-kun like a best friend. I…I’ve had feelings for you for a while, but I never wanted to ruin our friendship. Tetsu is actually the one who told me I was being stupid for not telling you and Daiki said-“

“Wait. Even Ahomine knew!?” You stutter in confusion.

“Yes, please don’t be mad!” She asks cutely while flailing her arms in panic. You just laughed, unrestrained and with more joy than you had felt in a long time. You pulled her quickly into a hug, effectively silencing the pinkette mid-panic.

“We are both so stupid sometimes.” You mumble into her hair, feeling her nod in agreement. You pull back, running your fingers through her tresses before pulling her into another kiss, much more heated than the previous one. It starts slow, each testing the waters and finding a rhythm together. Soon it’s a battle of tongues and you feel her hands skim under your shirt, your own caressing up her bare legs and teasing the edge of her skirt. She shudders softly and a small moan slips when your other hand grips her hip. Before it goes any farther you both pull back and lean your foreheads against each other.

“Well, are you going to let me decide?” Momoi asks with a cheeky grin. You tilt your head in question, earning a giggle from the girl. “On our friendship silly. Ask me.” Your eyes brighten at the insinuation and you clear your throat as best you can, trying to get your emotions under control.

“Momoi Satsuki. Will you not only be my best friend…but also my g-girl friend?” Your face feels like a furnace and despite knowing deep down how she will respond, it doesn’t make the question any easier.

“Yes and yes!” You both smile before the chiming of her phone goes off and she huffs in annoyance, indicting only one blue haired person could be calling with that reaction.

“What Daiki-chan?” Her cheeks puff out before her eyes whip across the street, only to see the familiar mop of blue hair and his shit eating grin while he waved at you both.

“Shut up baka! I will kiss my girlfriend wherever I want!” Momoi barks into the phone before clicking it shut.

“FINALLY!” You hear him yell across the street, despite being hung up on. Though you briefly wondered how long Daiki knew you both liked each other.

“Come one ____-chan, I want to pick this up where we left off, without that dork watching.” She held out her hand to you and the moment your fingers laced, you felt comfortable in your own skin for the first time in your life.

“Mm. Let’s go home, Suki-chan. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
